Patch Note:1.18.60.0
This is a milestone build and represents about a month's worth of work since 1.17. The biggest new feature in 1.18 is the BFDS Finale: The epic conclusion to the serial Black Flags and Dread Saints arc is available now. There are multiple large battles and we strongly recommend a team of 6 players for each. Also, in anticipation o' Talk Like a Pirate Day on September 19th, t' TLAPD Missions be available t' ye in Marsh Harbour or Tortuga. Talk to Captain Billings (the parrot) to join the fun. Release Notes for 1.17.50.1 are here. Known Issues * Mousing over Tortuga from the Open Sea gives the option to "Show Destinations" instead of showing the correct information about the town. We hope to resolve this in the next milestone. Differences between 1.17.50.1and 1.18.60.0 include but aren't limited to: Ships / Outfitting * Ship Storage: If you have a ship in your capital city but you yourself are not in your capital city, you can still store that ship. Also, if you're not in your capital city and you have space in your dockyard, you can withdraw a ship from storage and teleport to your capital city to sail it. This enables you to use this feature without having to keep an extra ship stored in your capital. * La Belle Frigate: Damage didn't show up correctly graphically. Fixed. Ship Combat / Skills * If you have multiple stacks of the same kind of ammo, cannons will now use from the smallest stack first and then from a larger stack if that small stack is depleted. * If, in the Open Sea, you loaded your cannons with a shot type you didn't have enough of, it would load without complaint. And then in battle, if you fired and exited, it might reload that type (that you're completely out of) again without complaint. Fixed. * If the only ammo of the type you've been using that remains on your ship is in other cannons, we'll correctly take it from those other cannons and reload them with basic round shot. * Fixed a bug that happened if you were in boarding combat and your enemy's ship was sunk while you were between respawns. * Fixed a problem where skills that apply modifiers failed to apply those modifiers when used after exiting boarding (or in some other situations where you switch between avatar and ship control in the same encounter). * Jugular's tooltip said it gave a 15% debuff but really it was a scaled debuff. Fixed the tooltip. * Fixed the icon for Stolen Bronze Shot. It sometimes looked like Heavy Round but now it looks bronze as it should. * We no longer show floating damage numbers if you don't have line of sight to the ship receiving the damage. The same is true in avatar combat now also. Swashbuckling * Sometimes NPCs with props (like soldiers carrying rifles, for example) would try to change what they were carrying and fail. For example, they'd try to put their rifles away and fight with a sword but either fight with both a sword and rifle or fight empty-handed. Fixed. Missions * When you sink during a mission and you have durability remaining on your ship, you now return to the port where you accepted the mission. This makes failing missions taken in towns that don't belong to your nation a lot less of a hassle. * Unruly Patrons: Fixed the bug that let the bartender repeat his conversation. * Bribes and Misdemeanours: Changed code to text. * Commendable Action: One of the NPCs was the wrong guy so you couldn't talk to him, blocking mission completion. Fixed. * Nothing Worse than Red Tape: Fixed to require the right amount of good. * Wayward Son (and other missions): When you were in combat, the floaties over the prisoners (or other NPCs) did the wrong thing. Fixed. * Don Pico's Bounty: Fixed some places where we showed code instead of text when Gibara was no longer Raided. * Masts for Mayhem: One of the trees was floating off the ground. Fixed. Also, trees disappeared when you clicked them. Fixed. * Bey's Retreat: Shipyard Repairs wasn't functioning correctly. Fixed. * Quarantine: There were no icons on the maps for the exits so it wasn't uncommon for folks to believe they were trapped when they weren't. Now there are map icons in the hopes folks can find their way out. Economy * Buy Orders: Currently, you can fill a buy order from a different port, as long as you have the necessary items stored in a warehouse in that port. You should also be able to fill a buy order using items stored in a ship in the dockyard in that port. Fixed. * Buy Orders: It was possible to place a buy order for an item that's not tradable - in other words, that Buy Order will never be filled. Fixed. PvP / Port Contention * "This is a one-on-one battle" was spamming. Fixed - now it just displays once as it should. * Port Battle room maps: When you're in the ready room before a port battle, you can click on the map on the table and bring up a map of the battle you're about to enter. Use this map to better plan your strategy. * In Skirmishes, if the last player on the losing team was defeated in boarding combat, the encounter didn't resolve correctly. Fixed. * In a 4-sided Skirmish with fewer than 4 sides, there used to be a gap in the UI. Fixed. Art / Sound * Baggy-with-Bows pants have long been available to females. Now they're also available to males. * Tweaked the way some torches look. Should be more torch-like now. * Gold in pillaged towns was more green than gold. Fixed. * When West End and other towns with the special Pillage liveliness have been pillaged, you should hear different music than when they're not pillaged. * Ships creak when they turn now instead of having similar ambient audio regardless of what they were doing. UI * Improved the tab order on the Buy Order UI. * Ship Storage UI: If you scuttled the last ship in storage, the count showed 1/100 remaining. Fixed - it now shows 0/100 when your storage is emptied. * Fixed a bug where you sometimes saw "Press X to use &&Do not use this field...&&." You should never see that. Let us know if you do. Stability / Performance * Fixed a crash that could occur if you disconnected with the Buy Order UI open. * Fixed a crash in shops, most often seen when using skill shops. * Fixed a crash that could occur if we misread your inventory as you were teleporting between ships. * Fixed a crash that could occur if you zone while having something in a list (like your inventory or the Skirmish UI) selected. * Fixed a game crash that could occur when zoning into a room where someone had certain User Content (flags or sails). * Fixed a rare crash that could occur on the trial account UI. Misc * If a society is renamed, the members receive system mail alerting them. * Updated translations from SOE. * Added some names to the Russian reserved name list for societies. Category:Patch Notes